halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AV-14 Attack VTOL
Untitled UNSC answer to the banshee?--CHr0n0sPh3r3 11:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 :Yeah, but I heard that it has room for passengers as well as a driver. Cpl. [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 17:47, 25 July 2007 (UTC) It will probably be in multiplayer considering that the Banshee seems more capable of aerial combat. Also I really hope it is in multiplayer because I hate only having the banshee Yeah, I was getting sick of watching a purple insect looking majiga spewing plasma at me, A steel grey, orangish thing spewing lead and rockets? My kinda party. :P--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPH3r3 Recent Changes For Anyone who's been following this story in particular do you think this ship could have a resemblance to the Sparrowhawk, they aren't the same thing but they both serve the same role in combat (anti-ground) and in the sparrohawk's article it says at the time it was implemented the propulsion system was prone to failures so maybe it's feasible that the VTOL system is the solution to that problem. Any thoughts? --Ghanditheimpaler Yeah, I definitely think it's probably the successor to the AV-22 Sparrowhawk, or perhaps it might be a lighter, more common variant? It certainly doesn't seem as heavily armed as the Sparrow-Hawk, though they share some similarities. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 23:07, 4 August 2007 (UTC) "Anti-ground" is not a role. If you want something that blows up ground targets there are tank busters, CAS aircraft, strike fighters, interdicters, bombers, and many more. The sparrowhawk fills a DIFFERENT role to the hornet, it is not a succesor or somesuch. Wheres the image?? What occured with all of this images?? Clavix2 04:49, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi, please see your talk page -- sannse (talk) 09:10, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Hay what is droping out don't you die ? and who am i you will never know please responed Weapons? These look like gun turrets or some form of driver operated weapons. It would make sense if they were guns since then it would be a fair opponent for the banshee. Banshee:Plasma guns+fuel rod. Hornet:Machine guns+Buddies =EVEN!! Oliver9229 13:27, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, They are guns. It's better than I thought Clavix2 13:33, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Theres no way to confirm what and where it's weapons are, its best to leave it open for now. --Ajax 013 13:42, 4 August 2007 (UTC) In the 16/8 Podcast, at about 30:32, it says "hornets raining down missiles" (at the scarab). Is this sufficient proof that the hornet is equipped with a missile pod? '''SSgt.' [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 21:56, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I'll check the podcast through and see about it! lol :P --Ajax 013 22:08, 16 August 2007 (UTC) This video from the Epsilon proves that the hornet has machineguns and dual missiles. [[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'MSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 11:24, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Shorter than a Banshee? and Multiplayer You guys are missing the bigger picture on what this vehicle is capable of. First of all, it doesn't have to be in a very big map because (as you all know) it is smaller than the Banshee. Thus, it can be in all the maps that hold a Banshee. So all medium size outdoor maps like Valhalla can have a Hornet. But, like I was saying earlier, the most useful part of the Hornet is that it can be used as a recon vehicle. It can be used to drop off men (maybe pick up the flag)and to pick them up (when they need a lift or have an objective). The Hornet is Bungies way of putting a Pelican like vehicle in Multiplayer. - RammsteinGunner If this thing is shorter than a banshee, how can it hold 2 players and have 2 infantry on the sides? and will it be multiplayer. If it is, I would suspect it to be on a rather large map like sandtrap. AJ 19:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Erm, theres only one pilot and two complement, you must of misread. And its not that much bigger than a banshee so epxect it on quite a few maps. --Ajax 013 19:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) It said that on an earlier page. My bad. So its bigger than a banshee... That's what I thought. And on a few maps... Like vahalla? AJ 19:55, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I suspect, size wise it doesn't seem massively bigger, it's just got a slightly larger wingspan and thats it. --Ajax 013 20:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Ah. It should be in campaign right? But the missiles... if the Hornet has missiles, will the banshee have the fuel-rod cannon in multiplayer? AJ 20:11, 18 August 2007 (UTC) They had in the beta. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 (currently have red ring of D3TH) Banshees had fuel rod cannons in the beta? Cool. Thanx. AJ 20:27, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I was in the beta.BTW, I think that one Banshee's fuel rod gun shot=1 missile pod missile.That means that the Hornet will most likely have 1 missile pod,and a...machinegun thing? The machinegun must be weaker, because the Hornet can have 2 passengers and it wont be fair. Also, it might not even have a machinegun.(THATS SPECULATION) Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 (currently have red ring of D3TH) The machine gun could be just as powerful the plasma cannons and still be balanced. But that's only if the Banshee retains its evasive maneuvers. But as you said, that's speculation. Teflon4 11:48, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Speculation, Speculation, Speculation. oh, how I love it. I see you guys's points. thanx. Also, the hornet looks like a very small version of the Osprey. Like the little birds the spec-ops guys use today. For light transport, observation, and combatAJ 01:27, 23 August 2007 (UTC) LOL so old comments,Hornet is stronger than banshee.Fires 2 missles and has two chain guns.Sith Venator 23:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hornet gameplay ! http://files.filefront.com/TFF_Exclusive_H3Epsilon.wmv/;8392851;/fileinfo.html 2 machines gun and 2 rockets pod :) How does the hornet go streight up and down? I haven't been able tho figure out those controls? I have seen it performing verticle movement, I just don't know how. Will they be the same as verticle movement while playing in forge?--GhostR17 05:18, 31 August 2007 (UTC) To ascend, look up to the limit. To descend, look down to the limit. Keep holding (RS) for as long as you want to ascend or descend. If you still don't get the controls, spawn one in Forge mode and play with it--that's how I figured this out. I hope that you get it now. An elite '92 03:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) psst. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XikD3MuHhmw 70.170.89.47 18:18, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Aesthetic Bungie's been getting demands for a playable Pelican, and it really tells with how the Hornet looks. Not that i'm complaining - its my favourite pre-release Halo 3 vehicle! I'm just saying that the craft looks a lot like the Pelican. Its VTOL (using jet engines, like the Pelican), Carries passengers (but only 2), and its cockpit in particluar looks like a slimmed down Pelican cockpit. By the way, the missile launchers are under the wings/platforms, not on the nose. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 22:26, 26 August 2007 (UTC) don't be surprsied about the VTOL part, how the hell else is the UNSC supposed to get a vehicle into the air? Balloons? lol. --Ajax 013 12:46, 31 August 2007 (UTC) The Short-Take-Off-and-Landing (STOVL) function of aircraft is still important in some craft - variants of the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F-35 F-35 fighter craft, for example, can take off with VTOL, but STOVL allows it to carry more. It's a bit bigger, admittedly, but what i'm saying is that ''conceptually its basically a miniature Pelican, that's all. Nevertheless, I'll be extremely interested to see how this bad boy works in multiplayer, even if it's not in matchmaking! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 06:49, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I'm almsot certain that after every strafing run all you will hear is 'STFU N00B!' :P --Ajax 013 17:11, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Oh good god! I can just imagine - three noobs with rockets pwning dudes from the air in a Hornet...and i thought the ''M6D was unbalanced! THank god it'll only be in custom games! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 03:04, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Appearance in Multiplayer or Campaign Could someone add the levels or maps Halo 3 features the Hornet in? I'm kind of looking forward to piloting the Hornet, but I looked on Sandtrap, Valhalla, High Ground, and several other maps to find a Hornet. Does anyone know which levels in Halo 3 Campaign or Halo 3 Multiplayers maps that the Hornet is featured in, please? --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 03:31, 29 September 2007 (UTC) The Hornet isnt in multiplayerm, unless you put it there in Forge. Its in Crows Nest, but only in the background. The Storm has them supporting you against the Scarab, and fending off Banshee's - but you cant use them. you can only use them in The Covenant - and they are AWESOME!!!! Hope that answers your question. 'Kora ‘Morhek' ''The Battle-Net '' 02:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Too bad the missiles can't lock onto an enemy to save its life! 9 out of 10 times, the missiles miss. Kap2310 19:04, 2 October 2007 (UTC) In response to your 10% hit probability for the missiles, Kap2310, that only applies to fire-and-forget use of the missiles. Play around with the Hornet in Forge, get a feel for the speed of the missiles. Then anticipate the motion of your target. The homing feature will correct minor errors in aiming. In addition, the missiles are most effective when fired from behind a moving vehicle target. An elite '92 00:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :A modified Hornet appears by default on the map Avalanche. -- Nutarama 02:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Main UNSC fighter would this be the standard UNSC fighter I don't think so considering its slow speed and lack of aircraft downing fire power whats your opinion The UNSC's primary interceptor/fighter is the Longsword this is just a gunship for attacking ground targets or other ground assault craft. --Ajax 013 16:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I dont think there'd be a "main" fighter. Did you watch Black Hawk Down? The Hornet seems almost a direct analog to the AH6 Little Bird gunships in that, with the Pelican taking the role of the UH60 Blackhawk. The Sparrowhawk may act like the AH64 Apache, and the Longsword as a fighter-bomber. Each has situations where they perform better than the others, but other situations where they'd be useless. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 00:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) AV? As far as I know, AV most likely means Aerial Vehicle or something along those lines. What I do know is that it does not mean Attack VTOL because VTOL is its own acronym. I have never seen an acronym for an acronym if you know what I mean. I would suggest you change it unless it specifically does say what the title is in the Halo 3 Manuals. Ahem, check your facts. This vehicle comes from the historic lineage of attack craft, such as the Attack Helipcopter-1, AKA the AH-1 Cobra, the AH-64 Apache, and the AttackVTOL-8, the AV-8 Harrier jumpjet. --Ajax 013 12:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :This is a late reply, but I don't think it's worth it to put it in another section. In fact I just moved this to this section. :Well, um... you see, that's been one of the main issues about this article. You see, AV isn't really an acronym: it's a designation. A means it's a ground support aircraft, and V means it's either a VTOL or an STOL(not an ''V/STOL, which is different). It's probably the Harrier's cousin; in fact, they're both designated AV, the Hornet has a higher designation number, and the Harrier and the Hornet are 5 models apart, so I guess that brings us to the point where we only need a little confirmation that the Hornet came from the Harrier. But that's not the point. There's a 50-50% chance, in my opinion, that this is yet another of Bungie's mistakes when it comes to naming(I think they mistook A in AV for "attack"). Whether you want to rename it or do anything else, go crazy. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 14:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Boarding? How do you board a Hornet? Can you board the landing struts only, or smash open the cockpit? What happens? Well, you get near it, hold the right shoulder button and your guy jumps up and drags the pilot out, kicking and screaming. What else do you want to know? --Ajax 013 20:42, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Theory: why there's no multiplayer matches with Hornet I think its because of the hornets over powered weapons which are usually abused in forge made maps. Plus, the hornets like a helicopter/tank practically with homing missiles which can discourage opponents extremely quickly. Thus, making the power of the hornets like a "holy grail" for player in matches on different teams. In simpler ways of putting it, it's weapons make it a noob aircraft. RadicalEdward2 00:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Their awesome! Not bad vehicles at all. --Noname the hero 05:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC)on the lagendairy map pack hornets are a defult Vehicle on the level avalance It is one of the most powerful driveble UNSC vehicles this is kind of pointless Altitude If the Hornets are just "future helicopters", how do they get so high into the upper atmosphere on The Ark? I suppose they are pressurized and get dropped from space, or they piggy-back Pelicans? How high is high? The record for the highest helicopter is like 40,000 feet or something. Please leave name.Blahmarrow 22:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) about the hornets weapons they can be seen if you look in theatre mode from the front of the hornet when its firing it so there is away to be sure about were its weapons and also can i add more pictures of the hornet from the front side top and bottom view doy uo guys think this would bea good idea? --Spartan 688 19:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) SureSith Venator 22:13, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Wait,will the Hornet use it's missles in Halo Wars?Sith Venator 23:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Yep, missiles will be used against ground and air target in addition to its ''single chaingun, mounted underneath it. It's a different configuration, but it should stay similar to the Halo 3 Hornet's feel of aerial dominance. At least, until you can start pumping out Sparrowhawks... --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 20:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Renaming (Closed) We don't have to rename the entire article. That would cause a whole problem (More redirecting = bad). Instead, we could use the .- KAC 17:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I agree, (SGTMajorTom) - The whole point of acronyms is to keep long things short. So no. Keep it as VTOL. Ace99 01:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) - [[User Talk:SpartanlaserFTW|'Radio']]|| || [[User:SpartanlaserFTW|'My page']] 12:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) - What a god awfully unnecessary long page name. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/13/2009 That would be a largely arbitrary thing to do, no? VTOL isn't exactly an unknown acronym, especially among the fanboys and military buffs here. It's a long enough title already. '' Useless Old Grunty'' 05:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) - I have never seen any page title being in acronyms... [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 19:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) - Its unnecissarely long and sounds rediculous(i probobly misspelled that) and VTOL it a very popular thing in recent sci-fi so ppl will know what it means.Maiar 02:19, 16 January 2009 (UTC) - For all the above reasons, I am against renaming the article.--Odysseas-Spartan 14:04, 20 January 2009 (UTC) - Acronyms are not proper for a page name, but renaming the page would cause chaos. — Ko ermas rs 02:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) - As far as I'm concerned, we should drop the "Attack VTOL" part altogether, since the AV designation makes that redundant, and rename it as "AV-14 Hornet". --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) - The VTOL acronym is spelled out in the first sentence of the article. There is no reason to repeat this in the title. An elite '92 00:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) - It doesn't make searching for the page any more difficult, users can still type "Hornet" to find it. And using the full name is better on a wiki site. - Vertical takeoff and landing is the proper way to spell it out, but on the other hand, VTOL is just as easily recognised. GySgt. Gonzalez 04:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) A note on accuracy The hornets machine guns have 3 rotating barrels, making them GATLING-guns not a chainguns. chainguns have 1 fixed barrel and use an electic motor to run the action and feed, jamming less that gas or recoil actuation. Gatling-guns have mutiple barrels rotating to use the same chamber, action and feed, resulting in overheating being practicaly eliminated by spreading heat between several barrels. making sustained high rate fire far more reliable. your knowledgably, Gunnery-sergeant Maiar 04:39, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Sniping Is it possible to get a headshot on the pilot if you shoot out the glass then hit him again (assuming he doesn't notice, isn't moving, and you can get one more shot in)?Death reap 21:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Missiles at 70mm? I had a look through the sources on this page and for the weapon system, but I can't find any evidence to support the missiles from the Hornet being 70mm. If anyone could tell me where that came from, that would be great, but otherwise I am removing it for now. Diaboy 13:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Remove from Category Human Starships I'm removing this from the "Human Starships" category. The Hornet is obviously not a starship. Which leads to a great question: how do I remove cetain pages from categories? Mobius 22 01:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Flipped Image Uh... Is there any particularly good reason for flipping the image? Because the "UNSC" text on the side is now flipped too...--Jugus (Talk | ) 20:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry. I did not notice that. I flipped it because the red anti-collision lights in the original picture were shown on the starboard side, which is incorrect. The flip put the red lights on the port side (blue/green lights go on the starboard side). However, given the backwards text, I suppose it'd be better to have lights on the wrong side. [[User:orionf22|''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 ]]Me Talk CAG 20:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed. [[User:orionf22| ΘяɪɸɴF22 ]]Me Talk CAG 20:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hornot? I just got Halo 3 a couple of days ago. I can't find the Hornot anywhere in Sandtrap. I can't even buy it on the forge. Please help me of how to get it! (Bir333) Well normally it's just in forge. Under vehicles, for 25 dollars. (Great deal!) But if it's not in forge, you might have a faulty disk. I don't know for certain though, just keep looking. Sorry to say,Blahmarrow 22:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) F-18 Hornet There is a F-18 hornet fighter jet in real life. Does this mean that the Hornet from Halo 3 is the F-18 500 years from now? http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bustie24 23:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :No. They simply share the same name. Not only do lines of Fighter Jets not have the same name throughout generations, but the Hornet used by the UNSC isn't even a fighter jet... it appears to be a descendant of the Helicopter.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 23:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Technically speaking, Bungie should've renamed the Hornet to, at the very least, Hornet II, as the AV-14 alphanumeric designation fits right in with the modern day methodology of aircraft designating. In keeping with this system, aircraft names, i.e. Eagle, Raptor, Falcon, are likewise unique to '''that aircraft and that aircraft alone. The JSF is best known as the JSF, but its formal name is F-35A/B/C (pick a variant) Lightning II (formerly the name of the YF-22 before it became the Raptor, and prior to that, the name belonged to the Lockheed P-38), the II existing because the name has been used before. ''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 '''Me Talk CAG 23:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know your stuff! But you missed the Black Widow II!Blahmarrow 22:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) H vs TH differences What is the difference in the Hornet and the Transport Hornet? I know that the TH lacks a missile launcher but what are the cosmetic differences?